borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Krieg/Skins
Possibly Errant Trivia? "Zen and the Art of Motorcycle Repair" could be it, but isn't that itself a reference to "Zen and the Art of War"? Or am I remembering it wrong? Niphanos (talk) 01:54, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Nevermind, I had it explained to me. Sorry for the trouble. Niphanos (talk) 02:36, June 23, 2013 (UTC) How has it been explained? There is no record (that I can find) on this wiki. I would think the same thing, and things that are explained in private chats do not stand up on this wiki. Please explain publicly or the trivia will be changed. 21:50, July 5, 2013 (UTC) It was explained in-person, not online, so I can't provide any proof. I hope someone else explains here for me, since the person who did explain it doesn't really use the internet, much less edit wikis about games she has no interest in. Niphanos (talk) 03:38, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Its fine... I did not play the DLC at the time and "Zen and the art of War" made more sense. It now looks more like a motorcycle helmet to me (having played the DLC), thus "Zen and the art of Motorcycle Repair" does fit better. 10:15, March 24, 2014 (UTC) Skin Names Looks like Krieg breaks the mould for the manufacturer skin names. I picked up an Item of the Day skin called GET STYLED UPON, could be the Maliwan Style colour set. Skittery (talk) 21:36, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Krieg Heads?! How have we gotten pictures of Krieg's heads on the character without him being released yet? New Head Got a head the other day called VIDEOGAMEFACE. No pic but there you go. Hefe (talk) 13:06, May 7, 2013 (UTC) : VIDEOGAMEFACE is the Minecraft one, a cube with a vague face. (signed retroactively. Derp.) --Azaram (talk) 04:15, June 9, 2013 (UTC) Skins by Torgue Got one from the gun vendor in Southern Shelf - Bay, "MY LEFT BOOB SAYS "OBS"" (A Jakobs skin with the name written across his chest. And it lives up to its name...) --Azaram (talk) 06:34, May 16, 2013 (UTC) Clueless CRIMSON WAVE MR HALL. I am in stitches. Skittery (talk) 20:00, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Head Rarities I picked up and in blue rather than in purple as stated on the main page - can anyone confirm the rarity or does it seem to change with Krieg? LordShaft666 (talk) 18:03, June 12, 2013 (UTC) I did a big compilation of rarities... as far as I have come to realize, the rarities are the same for every character, in regard to how they are obtained. I am tentatively changing everything according to this. Thanks for your rarity input, it will be compiled with all the other information. Additional note: Many Krieg skin names are a reflection of the original character names, in regard to how they are obtained. For instance, Eat the pretty pony is a reference to Pink Pandoracorn that the other characters have. 09:48, July 14, 2013 (UTC) MY FANTASIES INVOLVE BLOOD Anybody else think there's some sort of texture error regarding this Krieg skin? It seems like it to me...DocRedgrave (talk) 16:51, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Has this been patched in the 1.8 update? Or is it still untextured?Tommy Bozzer (talk) 22:45, August 30, 2013 (UTC)Tommy Bozzer JEEEEEEEEEEEEANS Yes, jeans are blue as in denim corresponding to the other class's skin names. That it's spelled JEEEEEEEEEEEEANS I suggested may be a play on words and reference to X-Men, and Jean Grey. With all the references in the game, one to a franchise such as X-Men, and to something of a trope from the 90s cartoon series (Cyclops screaming "JEEEEEEEEEEEEAN"), I don't think is too much of a stretch. Skittery (talk) 21:15, July 3, 2013 (UTC) meh, if you would the page to express that, I will put it back for you. I'm not trying to overrule you, its a reference to blue for sure and I will UNDO myself and add that. Thanks for taking it to the talk page with your concerns. 21:25, July 3, 2013 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAH possible reference? I don't think the HAHAHA head is refrencing Fallout. I think its a refrence to Matt Helms from No More Heroes 2. My reasons for thinking this is that he wears a cheerful mask, acts like a psycho, and does a lot of laughing during his boss fight which could be why this head is called HAHAHAHAHAH OZ0NED 0UTo (talk) 23:00, July 5, 2013 (UTC) : Looking at a video for Matt Helms on youtube, you might be right. Although it might be a combo reference to both. The first thing I thought when I saw it was 'That's a crappy Vault Boy mask'. :P Looking at it more, it reminds me a lot more of the old Big Boy restaurant chain's mascot, with the Tintin like up-do and weird pie-slice eyes. --Azaram (talk) 09:56, July 29, 2013 (UTC) "I wanna be wanted" Head a reference? Just a though, When i read that head I thought of the song the song of a similar nameby "Cheap Trick"... Namely, "I want you to want me". The Head itself probably not the reference as its just clearly a Wanted posted from the game strapped on his head, But the name perhaps... Or perhaps not, Who knows. Karbuncle (talk) 06:31, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Event Skins, as per request These skins were modded into my friend's (Drayn's) Xbox version of BL2. Just to be clear, he sent me the images (from his phone), and neither he nor I modded them in. These are the Halloween (FLOAT AND STING LIKE MEAT) and Valentine's (IT'S WRONG ALL WRONG) skins for Krieg, in cropped and full version. NOTE: These images are a tad huge (2048*1536). Why? I haven't the slightest clue. FLOAT AND STING LIKE MEAT - Purple Rarity IT'S WRONG ALL WRONG - White Rarity 23:10, July 30, 2013 (UTC) Thanks... look forward to seeing them in the future halloween and valentine events. It is kinda weird that the gearbox employee only skins can also be modded. 20:17, August 2, 2013 (UTC) I agree that it's odd, but it does allow them to be more accessable to sites like this. That being said, my friend refuses to actually USE them for fear that Gearbox will find out somehow. 03:45, August 3, 2013 (UTC) I've been using the Gearbox skin on my Gunzerker for over a year and they haven't done a thing. Your friend is just paranoid. DocRedgrave (talk) 20:18, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Never said he wasn't. 21:53, August 5, 2013 (UTC) POKE THE EYE Just got the 'LONG LIVE THE MEAT' head, and unlike every other one for him, this one shows him with two eyes. All the others have his right (stage left) eye covered one way or another. --Azaram (talk) 02:04, August 4, 2013 (UTC) I fully expect that someone, somewhere will reconstruct the face of krieg by piecing together the parts we can see on the various heads. There are just way too many people with way too much time on thier hands not to expect it. 10:47, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Chinese St. Paddy's Day? I just noticed the (presumably) Chinese character on Krieg's chest (noticable in the full-sized image) in the St. Patrick's Day skin, "PEEL THE SKIN," and wondered if anyone knows (or cares to find out) what the symbol is/means. Canti-sama(talk) 06:17, August 16, 2013 (UTC) :poison 11:01, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Or Japanese? There is also a oriental looking symbol from NONONONONO (and all characters from king mong drop). They remind me of mah jongg symbols but a Japenese symbol would make sense because of the gaming industry/enthusiasm there. 07:59, August 16, 2013 (UTC) : I had said Chinese, since the Japanese character's are taken from the Chinese ones, and there were no accompanying katakana or hiragana that would identify it as definitely Japanese. Anyways, thanks Dr. F! =P Ahh... I really dont know much about Chinese characters. Is the King Mong drop a Chinese character also? 14:52, August 16, 2013 (UTC)